


Abiding by Hometown Rules (Alex Gaskarth)

by MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Brief Sexual Mention Torwards the End, Canada, Canadian Winters, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Snowstorms, Winter-Themed Drabble, reader is canadian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive
Summary: As Alex visits you in your hometown, he learns the hard truth about the weather, more specifically, how it applies to your relationship.Based on this picture:http://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/182273125871/abiding-by-hometown-rules-alex-gaskarthThere's a brief sexual mention towards the end, so read at your own risk.





	Abiding by Hometown Rules (Alex Gaskarth)

 "Just tell me one thing, Alexander" 

 As you momentarily pause your vigorous snow shoveling with an angry stomp of the shovel's paddle into a mountain of snow (which is no easy feat considering your outfit: a long winter coat with its hooded fur placed on your head, fleece hat and gloves, wool scarf pulled up over your neck and sherpa lined boots) to look over at Alex, your boyfriend, currently standing under the front porch, you disapprovingly notice how he's shivering in his grey hoodie, which serves as a hat and lined denim jacket, its pockets attempting to warm his hands, and squinting his eyes closed and keeping his mouth shut, an effort to combat the stormy winds, light snowfalls and -4 current temperature which had been constant throughout the day.

 "What in tarnation," you ask astonished as your face him, placing the shovel's cutting edge near your feet, feeling authoritive with your hands on the handle grip, "possessed you to wear just a hoodie, a denim jacket and your Timbalands,” you add shockingly for effect, "in _Canadian_ winter, especially in _January_?" 

"Hey," he warns then proceeds to explain, "In my defense, last week, the weather channel said that it would be mild and that the snow would be melting; how was I to know that the biggest, worst, unexpected and record-breaking snowstorm of the year would happen at the exact moment I was visiting you?"  

"That's no excuse," you reprimand, then add advisingly,  "You should know that any winter, but especially _Canadian_ winters, are unpredictable. So next time, bring an appropriate coat or a hat or gloves or something."

"And now" you point in an annoyed tone, as you take in a deep breath, realizing that due to his lack of appropriate attire, you'll be alone in shoveling, which could take at least an hour, and that he's at risk of catching something "we'll be stuck here for God knows how long and you'll probably get sick, which cuts our time toge—"

"Unless" you cut off your own rant as a prospective idea forms in your brain, "you know how to shovel, right?"

"Yes, I've survived many Baltimore winters," he responds regretfully, while rolling his eyes, as if shoveling snow was a terrible thing, then as he comes to terms with what you're proposing, attempts to refuse, "No, no, no. I didn't come visit you so we can shovel snow. I came so we can spend time together before I have to—"

"Perfect!" You enthusiastically cut him off in a false confirmation, purposely annoying him,"You could borrow some of my brother's old winter clothes. He won't mind."

"What?" I never said I'd—" huffing in protest, he crosses his arms across his chest, despite that meaning no longer keeping his hands warm and stares at you darkly.

"Relationship rule #107, Gaskarth" you school, "when you visit your girlfriend in her hometown, you have to abide by the conditions, _especially_ if they're weather-related."

As expected, this comment earns an even bigger huff from his part and he doesn't even attempt to flinch, instead choosing to lift his chin in protest and continuing to cross his arms and stare darkly. Fed up by this childish behavior—though you could understand: no one wants to be out in the cold shoveling snow when your significant other came to visit after months of being on tour— and in that respect, wanting to finish this task at all cost, so you could head inside your toasty home, you think of a motivating way to end this.

"You know," you propose convincingly, "at two, we're going to finish faster, which means that when my parents come home from the store, they'll be so happy they'll leave us alone" then add factually” "they'll probably be in bed by, like, 9, so that means that after that" voice now dropping an octave, you tease, "we can head to my room in the basement and do some—" 

"(Y/N), don't threaten me with a good time," he whispers flirtatiously in your ear, having suddenly moved from the porch to behind you during your offer.

 "Now," he says determined, though with a glint in his eye and you can detect a hint of sensuality in his tone, "where did you say your brother's clothes were?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you know, I'm Canadian and I figured that, on the occasion of the year's biggest snowstorm in my city, I would finish up this WIP. Truthfully, I am very proud of the dialogue, more specifically Y/N's replies and the way this drabble reads. 
> 
> As usual, feedback: kudos, hits, bookmarks, but mostly comments, would be really appreciated! Thank you in advance!


End file.
